


Home is your voice

by Chrisakameatball



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abandonment, Just two sappy lovesick losers finding comfort from shitty family situations, M/M, Slight sexual predator refrence, nothing sexual or anything this is okay for general audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisakameatball/pseuds/Chrisakameatball
Summary: Richie hates thanksgiving for he doesn't have anyone to celebrate with and Eddie hates thanksgiving for the unwanted attention he receives from his relatives. They find comfort in eachother.





	Home is your voice

Richie hates thanksgiving. Everything about thanksgiving is just a persistent reminder of how lonely and useless he feels. His parents do not hide their disdain for him and thanksgiving is no exception. Every year it either ends in his mother going out and buying alcohol instead of turkey. If she does buy a turkey she gets too drunk before she can finish cooking it. Holidays in the Tozier household equal alcohol. Or they just forget about having it all together and one of them ends up going out to who knows where unable to spend the designated family time together.  
Richie knows that every other loser is with their family. Bill and Ben both have a somewhat functioning family that is very into tradition so their with his extended family, Stan is with his as well as they have lots of family to host at their own home probably filled with good dishes, as for mike he has the best thanksgiving with a whole farm full of fresh produce and a warm family to celebrate with, Bev and her aunt always spend the day together replacing bad memories of thanksgiving with the new ones and then Eddie, poor Eddie stuck with a big ass extended family with tons of loud overly enthusiastic aunts who ogle over him till every inch of his skin is red from pinching and embarrassment. Richie gets Eddie is adorably perfect but the thought of how uncomfortable Eddie must feel at the moment boils his blood. Richie can't bring himself to bother anyone when he knows everyone has plans so he just accepts the tension of the holiday.  
Continuously throwing a ball against the poster covered wall Richie lays on his bed never knowing what to do with himself. When he is stuck home alone with his family the abandonment is grossly apparent. The people he was thankful for couldn't have been further from him. He hears a knock on the door and turns to see him mom in the doorway. "Don't do that. I can hear you banging the wall from the kitchen"  
Richie lies back down continuing bouncing it "get a turkey ma?" He says sighing.  
"Richard you know I've been working and-"  
"Yeah. I know." He's quick with her wanting this conversation to end but he can't deny the disappointment he feels.  
"You can purchase one if you feel it's necessary I'm sure your father would give you some money" his mother seems over the conversation, he can hear the matter-of-fact voice she uses.  
"I'd rather watch the thanksgiving parade on loop" and with that comment he heard her close the door.  
He wants nothing more than to get a call from one of the losers. He wants nothing more than to talk to someone he cares about. He asked them to call, he knew that they'd probably be too busy but false hope was Richie's favorite game.  
When Richie is watching the thanksgiving parade with his father he can't help but laugh every time something goes wrong which to his luck is a lot. The uncooperativeness of the animals, small children and sometimes adults is what entertains him. He can't help but think the two lead news anchors have a scary resemblance to Ben and Bev so naturally he imagines them narrating the parade and he feels a little better. When he sees a cute dude running around frantically trying to contain the children from being trampled by the trudging floats his mind immediately drifts to a small cute boy of his own. He really wishes he was with Eddie, he wish he could stuff his face full of food while simultaneously playing footsie with Eddie under the table. He would get scolded with words but a small hand would intertwine their fingers in his lap and he would be beyond content. Warm laughs and good food with the losers club was all he wanted, a faraway dream he could escape from in distance from reality.

Eddie was miserable. Eddie's problem with thanksgiving was being overfed with unwanted attention. His mother dragged him out to his Aunt Margs house where he was shoved on a petal stool for his abundance of Aunt, Uncles, Cousins and grandparents. They all pinched his cheeks and told him how handsome he was. His mother was not shy of showing him off. He hated how all the aunts cooed over him acting like he wasn't even there while they talked in 3rd person, his creepy uncle Todd lingered around him making uncomfortable comments about how he was growing that made him want to invert into himself, his cousins were little trashy brats that seemed to not know anything about the world and his grandparents were as homophobic as they come. He missed his friends, his missed having someone there to help comfort him. He was surrounded by people but never felt more alone.  
They were all seated at the huge dining room table passing dishes around and piling tons of food their plates while covering it all with gravy. The amount of food they just smushed together made eddie want to gag but he just put his napkin over his mouth trying to hide how disgusted he felt. The unsanitary methods used to pass the food made eddies skin crawl. Eddie sat in silence picking at his food, just pushing it around when his aunt Beth shouts at him  
"you have a girlfriend Eddie?" She squeals her mouth full of food. Everyone immediately stops talking and turns their attention to him. Never has he wanted to disappear more. His face turns the most red it ever has as the embarrassment itches at him like the worst rash. He can feel a lump the size of a baseball form in his throat. All eyes are baring into him waiting for a response. All he wants to do is scream from the roof top that's he's in love with a curly haired trashmouth of a boy. But with tears forming in his eyes and his grandpas hard stare he just shakes his head and looks down defeated.  
"He's single ladies" Aunt Terry laughed and the whole table was yelling across to each other again. Eddie never felt more objectified and especially by his own family. His mother looked to him and shook her head when they made eye contact. She isn't an idiot. She knows about Richie and she will do anything in her power to make their relationship doomed.  
"If anyone has any bright young ladies to set him up with let me know" Eddie's mom declares and that's when Eddie gets up and excuses himself quickly and quietly. He can't do the scrutinizing anymore.  
With tears brimming his eyes he finds himself at the phone in one of the bedrooms just staring at it. Before a second thought he is dialing Richie's number. His fingers nervously play with the cord as he waits for him to pick it up.  
"Cmon" he pleads "cmon on rich"  
And then it goes through and richie picks up  
"Spaghetti man! Eat any spaghetti for me"  
Just from the sound of his voice makes Eddie feel like crying and then the tears are spilling so fast he can't control the shaking. The sound of his voice is just so comforting that he can't help but feel the sense of home he gets. He was just trying to hold it together but now he's sobbing. He misses him so much.  
"Eddie?" His voice was softer, unsure. But when he tried to speak it just came out as a croak, a strangled cry.  
"I-I'm s-sorry" he could barely get the words out he was bawling and he couldn't get ahold of himself.  
"What happened? Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay." His voice was frantic and now he was working Richie up. Get yourself together Eddie he said to himself  
"I'm not hurt. It's just-" he couldn't bring himself to say anything. They knew they were in love, they've said it, they've not said this to eachother tho, everyone was frustrated with them not just admiring it, it wasn't that. He just was afraid, he was a coward to his family because of judgement.  
"I'm here Eds." His voice was so soft and comforting it took it all to not start bawling again. Eddie was able to ignore the nickname because it was rare to get the soft side of richie.  
"I missed your voice. Just...just don't stop talking to me" Eddie whispered out of energy to keep crying. He just wanted to talk to him.  
"I have nowhere to be since your mom's out of town. You have all my undivided attention" Eddie laughed even tho he should be mad he couldn't bring himself to right now.  
"Asshole" he said through his hiccup like laughing.  
"There's some good chucks Eds!" With that Eddie could hear his smile. He snuggled into the bed pretending Richie was there with him. Just the glow of the bedside lamp present. They continued talking for the rest of the night hiding away from their family situations. Eddie never told him about the girlfriend comment and why he was upset for he was finally content with the distraction. Richie couldn't let this breakdown slip but for the meantime till Eddie was safe in his arms he was perfectly willing to be the distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot of mistakes this was just a quick whip. Please please leave comments and maybe I'll do a part 2 with friendsgiving :).


End file.
